zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bandits
Ugh. This section might as well be entitled "How to get killed by Bandits." Just to name a few of the gems in the section: "If they are armed with guns as well, try to sneak up on them and shoot to injure." -Ah, great. Not only are you dramatically decreasing your chances of actually hitting them, you're most alerting them of your location, and welcoming return fire. "If you can hurt them, they will most likely stumble off." -I can see that scene now, "Gah! We've been lightly wounded! Being merciless warriors of the wasteland, we will forgo retribution for our painful injuries and wander off." "If they keep fighting, shoot to cripple, leaving them to die at the hands of the undead." -...again, there's a reason why even SWAT and the military train their men to aim for the torso: you are exceedingly more likely to actually hit the target if you aim for the biggest part of it. By effect, what might otherwise be 'misses' have a chance of hitting limbs, head, etc. Selectively injuring targets is a luxury that not even police officers have, and it's their job to try and resort to nonlethal force even if they use their guns. What odds do you have of succeeding where millions of police have been unable to in non-apocalyptic conditions? "If a bandit scouting party finds your compound, make sure you kill every single one, no ifs, ands, or buts. If just one gets back to the other bandits, you and your friends' safety is severely compromised." -Another plan almost guarenteed to get you killed. Responding with brutal and immediate lethal force not only gives the obvious risk of butchering a well-armed group that didn't have hostile intentions and simply stumbled on your encampment, but 'scouting' parties don't leave main bodies just to 'scout' the outside world. They go in, at the very least, specific directions, or possibly even more specifically, certain areas on maps, etc. Those parties won't just be written off as having vanished magically: a group of armed men not returning from a location you (as a party leader who sent them) know of doesn't result in you forgetting about them. It results in you most likely sending more men, whether you've intentions of rescue or simply collecting their valuable weapons and ammo in mind. And if you discover before actually making contact with the survivor party that they brutally and without warning killed your entire scout group...you think you're going to respond with anything less than immediate lethal force if you spot them? "If they have an advantage in position or firepower, it is better to give in and live than resist and die." -Not an option if you brutally slaughtered their friends, only to surrender like weaklings the moment the tables turned. Don't expect mercy from even normally well-intentioned groups. 09:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Very true. I think that this section should be about tactics of bandits, evading bandits, and negotiating with them. Fighting armed human combatants should not be covered here, but instead should go on its own page. Amilo324 01:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I have cleared up a few obvious problems and rephrased some of the others (I think I just worded some of my earlier points badly)Zedhead81 00:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) suggesting content I think I want this article to mention The Prince by Niccolò Machiavelli becuase it is undeniably the most practical book on the subject, but I don't want to do it without approval. Lets discuss. Vox humana 21:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) The Pictures Don't use pictures of bandits from a video game that takes place over 200 years in the future, stock images or pictures of radical military factions. Just go onto the internet and find pictures of real looters and such. I.hate.CoD (talk) 23:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Bandits on front page? Why is this on the front page, but not the types of survivors? It would seen more normal to put types of survivors than just bandits on the front page. Zengergrosk (talk) 20:01, December 10, 2013 (UTC)